


think of it like a trust fall (only one where i actually catch you)

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [54]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Massage, Omorashi, PWP, Watersports, im sorry, intentional desperation, intentional wetting, more piss, there will never not be general warnings for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My darling Lua, my sweet little angel, just give in already. Do it for me, dollface.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	think of it like a trust fall (only one where i actually catch you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> Here's the other watersports I promised. I'm sorry, but at least it's done, this is the end. This has no continuity with the other one.

Ladd starts his massage on her shoulders, because even if he has a completely different objective, helping Lua relax doesn't have any downsides. And he can tell she's nervous even though she had been very enthusiastic about this idea, and even partially responsible for it coming about, so really, he's sure that she needs to relax a little bit. It's so rare that his angel gets nervous that he wonders if she's having second thoughts.

She's sitting in front of him on the bed, and he rests his hands on her shoulders. "Lua, if you don't want to do this, you know ya don't have to, right?" he asks. He rubs her shoulders with his thumbs, in small circles with only a little bit of pressure, and she sighs, leaning back into him.

"It's not like that," she says, hesitating. "I want to, really...but are you sure you do? Especially with me...on your lap and all."

He actually laughs at that, ceasing his massage to put a reassuring hand around her throat. "Oh, Lua, my little angel, you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to that part in particular. Almost as much as I'm looking forward to... _this_." He tightens his grip on her throat for emphasis, and this does more to relax her than any massage ever could. If he could, he would bring her right to the brink, right now, but she might lose control early if he does, and he can't see her face besides, so he lets up fairly quickly.

"Feel better?" he asks, returning to his massage.

"Yes," she murmurs, leaning into his touch again. After a moment, he begins to kneed her shoulders, and she lets out a long, content sigh.

"Because I know just what you need, dollface, and don't you ever forget it. I know exactly what you need, and that's why I'm the one who's gotta kill you, right?" He leans into her ear and chuckles, nibbling at the lobe. Lua shivers, and he realizes that he's almost forgotten her predicament. He has to admire her control, the way she manages to conceal the fact that her bladder must be swollen beyond belief now.

He begins working his hands down her back and she leans forward, wincing as he's sure she puts unneeded pressure on herself. It's the first sign of desperation she's shown, but he knows how much she's had to drink and he knows it has to be absolutely terrible. Still, she keeps her composure while he rubs her back, until he's got every last bit of tension out, and he pulls her back against him, her head falling back onto his shoulder. Looking down at her, he says, "How are you feeling now, baby?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, a coy smile playing at her lips. But then she winces again, and he isn't sure if it's genuine or if she's just playing it up for his benefit, but either way, it makes his cock twitch.

"It's okay if you don't think you can wait anymore," he says, grinning almost menacingly. "You can tell me, you know? You trust me, right, Lua?"

"With my life, Ladd," she replies, her cheeks flushing in excitement. "And my life is all yours for the taking, you know?"

"Oh, baby, don't tempt me into something like that right now," he says with a shudder of ecstasy. "And don't go changing the subject. You gotta piss or not?"

" _Ladd_!" She wears a scandalized expression for a moment before giving back into the adorable, tiny smile she always wears for him. "There's no need to be vulgar."

"Well?" he asks, raising a brow. Lua nods, lowering her lashes and blushing. "Alright, then I think it's time, don't you, doll?"

He pulls her back into his arms, scooping her up and turning, scooting to the edge of the bed and letting her sit in his lap. Part of the deal is that she is naked and he is not, and he's wearing his favorite white pants, freshly pressed. This was the part that had her so nervous before, but he really meant it when he said he was excited, and he's sure she can feel just how excited, and how goddamn hard he is, by now. If the way she gasps in delight is any indication, she can feel it just fine, and he rests his head on her shoulder this time, hooking his chin over it. He lays his hand just under her stomach and presses ever so slightly, feeling the swell of her bladder.

"You're a lot worse off than I thought," he observes. "You're so good at hiding this, just like a lady, right? I wouldn't be able to tell if you were bursting, so you know you gotta tell me when it gets this bad. You can always tell me, you know?" He's mostly taunting her, but there's some sincerity to his words, both because he's concerned about her concealing her needs due to shyness and because, yeah, it'll turn him on a lot of she's more open in the future. Lua cringes when he presses her again, squirming.

"You gonna just let it go?" he asks. "You know you can, right?" She doesn't respond, but that's part of it; he has to coax it out of her. He begins gently rubbing her, digging his fingers in ever so slightly, just like he's giving her another sort of massage.

"Cut that out," she says playfully, squirming so much that she grinds into him and makes him moan. "You're gonna make me..."

"Yeah, I'm gonna make you," he replies. "That's what you need, right? You're nervous, of course you are, and you need a little help." Working his fingertips in slow, easy circles, he pushes and pushes, only enough to add a little bit of discomfort. "And of course I can help, you've just got to relax and trust me, angel. I've got you."

"Ladd..." She sounds hesitant, but if she wants out, she still doesn't say so, and as long as she doesn't say so, he's not going to stop. He's got to take care of her, after all.

"Just relax," he repeats. "Just think of it like a trust fall! Only one where I actually catch you!" He's sure she would have laughed at that if she weren't so tense, but he laughs enough for the both of them. Now she's really squirming, and making soft sounds of discomfort, and he feels so bad for her in the best way possible, his cock throbbing beneath her.

He presses just a little bit harder, just enough to cause her to leak, and he feels it, the small burst of liquid soaking into his pants. She squeaks, embarrassed or thrilled or both, and he leans into her ear. "My darling Lua," he says, his voice in a strange place between a coo and a snarl, "my sweet little angel, just give in already. Do it for me, dollface." And she does.

Suddenly, his lap is flooded with the warm liquid as she gives in, and she moans quietly as she lets go, pissing herself and soaking the both of them and the bed and the floor, and he has felt a lot of incredible things in his life and he still doesn't know how to describe how he feels in this moment. There's such an intimacy to this, and he's sure that the warmth of her piss, a very comfortable temperature, has something to do with that, but it's the trust as well. She really had trusted him to catch her so to speak, and of course he did this time, and he would have if she had really fallen, because he is always going to take care of her, for the rest of her life. Her life is his, and he always takes care of his things.

It goes on for a surprising amount of time, and he wonders how someone so fragile, so small, could hold so much and hardly show a sign of desperation. Lua really is something else, and when she's completely empty, he holds her in his lap for a long time, just letting her catch her breath while his damp pants grow colder and colder. She doesn't have much to say even now, and she's probably still feeling a little shy, so he stands up with her so that he can see her face. There's a small smile there, and that faint blush, and she keeps stealing glances at the wet stain she's left on him. She's embarrassed, but she's also proud of herself, and for good reason. He's proud of her as well.

"I can't decide if I want to fuck you right now, or if I want to take a bath with you, baby," he says, shaking his head. "What the hell? Let's do both! And maybe, if you're lucky, I might hold your head under the water for a little bit." Her eyes were already so bright after their little trust exercise, and yet they somehow manage to light up even more.


End file.
